bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xcetron
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sajin Komamura page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 04:17, July 10, 2011 Translation Corner It wasnt deleted it was moved to archive as all closed talks are. The archived discussions can be found on the translation corners talk page.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:36, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh so that's where the archive is. Thanks. Xcetron (talk) 05:44, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Wisdom King The discussion was closed, you were told we were not changing it. This is not going to change. Making a new topic for it is not going to change the decision of this site. I have reverted your changes to the translation corner. Closing a discussion does not mean just make a new one to keep going. Accept that we are not going to change it and move on. We are never going to convince you of why we are going with the translation we have and you are never going to understand our reasoning so just move on.-- Sigh... as I thought, you are confusion Adam Restling suggestion with what I asked before. Now that I guess you know, could I go ahead and do his suggestion? Xcetron (talk) 01:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :It is not different, it is the exact same thing. Once again you suggested we replace Vidarajah with Wisdom King. This is not happening. We are sticking with Vidarajah. End of story. Do not bring it up again.-- Check what Adam Restling suggested. Which is: Replacing this: Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's For this: Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Xcetron (talk) 02:06, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Just wanted to let you know that I'm seeking the feedback from Salubri et al. on this proposal :). Adam Restling (talk) 22:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. The notifications were made, and it seems it's approved, so the embedded-link references have been put in. Adam Restling (talk) 03:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Xcetron (talk) 21:22, December 28, 2011 (UTC)